<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emptiness by FunnyPerson4444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703118">Emptiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyPerson4444/pseuds/FunnyPerson4444'>FunnyPerson4444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Comfort, Friends to Friends but who love each other, Friendship, I just wrote it like that, Other, Pent goes by Shelby in this fic, fluff?, if you dont like it ur being suspicious, kinda shippy, maybe more shippy in the future?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyPerson4444/pseuds/FunnyPerson4444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights make Pent ponder over where her strange feelings are coming from.</p>
<p>Just a little something to break this sites curse laid on KH/SM fics. Make sure to read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smack/Pent (Supermental)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelby has been left alone again.</p>
<p>Being alone wasnt bad at all in her opinion. Usually, this would result in a 'single player mission' to aquire riches, a small visit to the casino, or a drinking game influenced or accompanied by her favourite console. You know, the usual saturday night activities. <br/>But this time was different. She didn't want to do those same boring things. In fact, Shelby didn't want to do anything at all today. It was becoming too repetitive. Waking up, passive agressive chats with Smack, eating, playing video games all day, sometimes drinking and then going to sleep. After that it was all rinse and repeat. Made her feel empty and was, again, boring, and she needed something else to do for a little bit, so she went to the living room to watch TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Wow, you got out of your room for something other than eating?'' Smack said, startling Shelby. "Where the FUCK did you come from!?" she exclaimed, "Werent you supposed to be o-out right now or whatever the hell??"<br/>"No, not for a bit yet. Why?" he asked, to which she quickly answered "Oh nothing, well, try not to bother me then.''<br/>Smack sighed.</p>
<p>She watched his movements carefully whenever the small man was invading her space. Smack thought it was funny, she knew he thought it was funny. The guy used to point out all the time about how Shelby acted like a cat or something. She hated when he said stuff like that. Absolutely sure she hated it. But it was fine for now, he hadnt talked to her much ever since their last fight over something dumb. They always fought about stupid things, and she was never upset about them. It wouldnt be normal to be upset after poking fun at your friend all day, right?</p>
<p>She threw a pillow at him when he stepped in front of the TV, and he quickly retreated out of her way.<br/>"What, your friends didnt call you out huh? Now you just Have to bother me? The 'people' found out you suck yet?'' she bantered.<br/>"What? No, I'm not even going to see my friends today. I'm just going out to get something."<br/>"So I'm right, huh?"<br/>"No." he sighed and left the room for a moment, before returning. "Well at least i have something to do other than playing video games all day, don't I?'' he said.<br/>"Ohhhhh you hurt me. Everything you do is boring though." she responded and laid down on the couch.<br/>"If you say so. Sorry if I offended you by the way."<br/>"What, you a lil bit soft? got a lil crush on me? you want to kiss me so b-"<br/>"Shut up." he sighed again and got ready to head out. He seemed to get annoyed at the shit-eating grin Shelby had on her face. The girl couldnt tell for sure though, as his expression was more often than not a mystery to others.<br/>Smack opened the door. "Ill be back in a bit if nothing comes up, if youre not doing anything you can-" "Noooo byeeeee!" she cut him off. He sighed a third time and left the house without saying goodbye.</p>
<p>Shelby felt very satisfied, as that was the most reaction she had gotten out of Smack in a while. But after a few minutes, she realized the emptiness she was feeling had completely left her mind during their short banter, but was making its way back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>